As If You Didn't Know
by StephMcMahon21
Summary: Stephanie McMahon had held this secret in for long enough. One night after Chris Jericho takes sides in a match, Stephanie reveals her little secret backstage. It was bound to come out sooner or later.


**This one is kinda short. It's a one-shot. It just came to me after watching the Trish/Steph spanking match. I thought it was kind of cute.**

**I hope you all enjoy reading it. If you liked it, please send a review. It makes me so :D**

**Also, I don't own the characters, they all belong to Vince McMahon. (except in my very own dreams :P)**

**So don't sue. Because you wouldn't get anything anyways. LoL.**

* * *

I had a spanking match with Trish Stratus the other night on Raw. I had been pretty excited about this match for a long time. I knew I was going to kick her butt. The first part of the match went pretty well. I was kicking her butt, and she was kicking my butt. After a while I needed a little help, so Regal came out to help me. I never thought anyone would interfere in my match. But then...just like that, there he was. My worst enemy, Chris Jericho. I was completely shocked, I mean... I know the man hates me... but why would he take up for TRISH STRATUS? The girl is a major slut. I didn't think he would come after me, so as soon as Chris started knocking out Regal, I continued the match outside of the ring. Not even 2 seconds later, I saw Chris take off my way. I knew I had to get out of there. I have NO idea what he would have done to me if he would have gotten a hold of me. I took off. He luckily let me go. I ran straight backstage and kept going til I knew he wasn't behind me.

As if you didn't know, I have always been in love with Chris Jericho. I know I lied for a year about the whole thing... and I always acted as if I hated his guts, but the truth is... the only thing I hate is the fact that he hates my guts. No one knows of my little secret, and I kinda always planned on keeping it that way. That is until I saw Chris in the hallway tonight. I don't know what came over me... but my heart took over.

"Well well well... if it isn't the princess." Chris said as he smirked that gorgeous smirk of his.

"Ugh. What do you want?" I asked.

"I enjoyed your match out there tonight. It was quite....amusing." Chris said as he started laughing.

"So glad I could entertain you. Or...shall I say, Trish." I say as I roll my eyes and start to walk off, but something inside stops me. I turn back around to see him looking at me. I don't know what came over me, but it just sort of came out. I couldn't stop it. I call it "word vomit".

"What's so wonderful about Trish anyways?" I ask. I can tell Chris is shocked at the question.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Did I stutter, Chris? I asked what is so damn special about her?" I ask. I am shocked that I can't control my own words. What the hell is wrong with me. I can always brush stuff off and act like I don't have a care in the world. But not right now, obviously.

"Nothing... I just didn't think it was right what you two were doing. It wasn't fair." Chris said.

"Wasn't fair, huh?" I ask as I suddenly look down at the ground. Chris could tell something was up. I looked a little upset.

"If I would have let you grab me, what would you have done? Honestly?" I ask. Again with the word vomit. Damn-it.

"Uh..well..I..I don't know. I never really thought about it." Chris said as he let a chuckle escape his mouth.

"Pull my hair? Put me in the Walls of Jericho? Hit me? What? I mean, those were your intentions right? To hurt me?" I ask.

"Well... no, I wouldn't have _hurt_ you." Chris said. "I was just trying to get you away from Trish." Chris said.

"Oh yeah, because God forbid anything happen to your precious little Trish." I blurted out. Why can't I just shut the hell up!

"Are you ok?" Chris asks me. I immediately look down.

Uh oh... here it comes. Please Stephanie, don't show your weakness in front of the man you love. He's going to know... Just walk away, NOW.

But I can't. Before I even knew it, a tear had escaped my eye. Chris watched as it quickly fell from my cheek.

"Steph? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Chris asked, sounding like he might have actually been a little concerned.

"Nothing, ok... I have to go." I say as I start walking away, but AGAIN, something stops me, and I turn back around. I know what's about to happen. I see him staring at me strangely, like he was waiting for me to answer him. At this point, I am so upset and so angry, that it all comes out at once. I can't control it. All this love and hate that I have had built up inside of me for a year and a half, suddenly comes out at once. It's as if my eyes have turned into a water park. The tears keep rolling down, and I can't stop sobbing.

"Why can't you just.... What's so wrong with ME?" I ask as I stop a second. I can't believe I just said that.

"Am I just not your type? Brunettes not really your thing? I mean... I'm the only diva you hate. What did I ever do to you, Chris? I've honestly never done anything to you. Why do you hate me so much? Why?" I ask as I am now totally upset.

Chris stands there as if he has seen a ghost or something. No words will come out of his mouth. He just stands there and stares at me. He probably thinks I'm an idiot.

I shake my head. What else is there to say? "Why can't you just love ME?" I say as I stare him straight in the eyes for a moment, then I turn to head back to my locker-room... but before I do, I turn back one more time.

"As if you didn't know..." I add. Then I walk on past him.

"I always knew... because I felt it too." Chris whispers to himself, then walks away.


End file.
